Not Through
by 1BigTimeDRush
Summary: A girl who is in a relationship with one of the members of, One Direction but she feels like them being apart from is going end what they have.


I am currently dating a member of a band who is taking the entire world into their hands, One Direction. Zayn was the one who I was currently seeing for about four months, except our time together wasn't really spent alone. It was spent with the band most of the time. I know to keep my distance from him, so he can thinks things through, but it was sorta killing me inside when we were distant lately in just our four month relationship.I knew what was coming but I wanted him to say it to me instead of me thinking, I should because we've been so distant .

I was in my apartment that was down the street from Zayn's and the rest of the guys apartment complex. He was with the guys when he came to my apartment. I just took a shower, so I was in my undergarments because I still had to look for clothes to wear for the day. It was like 10 in the morning, but I am used to it since I am the early bird out of 3 kids.

(Y.N), can we talk? I called back to him, before answering and opening the door. Yeah, just wait a minute. Alright, he said back to me. When I opened the door, I had a crooked smile on my face then let them come in, so they are not blocking the hall. Hey Zayn? Guys? Hello, (Y.N) ? Can we come in? Sure. After they have walked in, Liam the sensible one in the group closes the door. Thanks. Uh huh.

Look Zayn, I think I know why you are here and- He looks at me from head to toe, before having eye contact with me. Did you just come out of the shower? I looked at myself then back at him and softly nodded, Yeah about 5 minutes ago. He weakly smiles and nods, I apologize for that and not calling, if you were busy or not. It's alright, Zayn. I wasn't really going to go anywhere today, but run an errand or two. His smile is slightly bigger than earlier, Oh that's good. We are going to let you two talk it out while we are in the kitchen.

Niall, Liam, Louis and Harry went into the kitchen to get something to drink plus they knew we both needed to talk it out, instead of ignoring the problem before it gets even worse between us. Yeah, I guess it was. (Y.N)? I know, we have been distant lately and I think you know about what I am going to tell you now. Are we going to you know, split-up? He was about to speak, but I couldn't let him say that three letter word to me. Well-

I interrupted him while shaking my head with a tear falling down my face, No don't you dare say that you will because it will totally break me into pieces. (Y.N)? He tried to move closer to me and give me a comforting hug, but I scooted away from his arms from being wrapped around me. No don't feel bad for me, Zayn. Just say it and get it over with? (Y.N), please? You are being a little dramatic? How, huh? I had my arms crossed by now then it wasn't crossed because he took my hand into his while tears poured out of my eyes.

(Y.N), did you think we were going to go our separate ways? I softly nodded and sniffed while looking down at our hands intertwined then up to meet with his eyes. Yeah, I did. Well, I am not going to do that to you, (Y.N). You're not? He shakes his head with a crooked smile on his face while wiping the tears away from my face. No, I am not. My smiled widened a little bit and nodded for him to go on. Then what is it?

He smiles then looks forward to where the guys are seen in the kitchen and back at me. Well, Niall, Louis, Harry and Liam wanted us to be spending more time together since we've been busy in the studio and doing interviews plus the tour. Really? They did that for us. I smiled and looked up to see the other four members of the band with a smile on their face and a nod. Yes, (Y.N). Aww you guys. Thanks. You are welcome, (Y.N).

So, what do we do now? I asked my boyfriend who had me on his lap. He whispered into my ear then nibbled on it. We can go to the park and take a stroll while hand in hand or with my arms wrapped around you? What do you say? I turned around in his lap and gave him a soft kiss on his lips then pulled away. I rather go with the second option with you're arms around me. Then let's go?

He stands up then helps me stand up onto my two feet, so I can put on clothes before walking out of my apartment with the guys, right behind going the opposite direction. We walk out hand in hand to the park while the other four went off to do a little shopping then they'll probably call, Zayn where we would be when we'll be back.

(Y.N)? Yeah Zayn? He says while going behind me to wrap his arms around my waist. We could get a grab a bite to eat then do a little shopping, before heading back to your apartment. What do you say, babe? I nodded while he softly kissed behind my neck. We continued walking through the park, before heading down the street to a bakery. We did a little shopping then headed back to my apartment to relax and be in each other's arms. That would be nice. Okay.

After two or three hours of eating and shopping altogether, we head back to my place to watch a movie that has comedy and action because those are both are favorite genres to watch. We lay together on my couch and watched the movie then we had to pause the movie because the guys are back from shopping. We sit up on the couch and look at the guys who did a little shopping. Hey guys? Hi, lovebirds? What did you guys buy, Zayn asks Louis. Louis jokes around and the both of us knew, so we just laughed and shook our heads. We just bought, some handcuffs for you two to use when the other is being bad.

Zayn shot Louis an evil glare, even though he knew Louis was joking, but not with those kinds of things around (Y.N) . Zayn stood up from the couch and so did (Y.N) towards the four of us. Lou? Niall, Harry and I stopped laughing when, we saw Zayn with that look which meant, he wasn't in the mood for games when it comes to (Y.N). Ah ha, Za- Oh. We'll be in the kitchen. Good luck, Lou. Guys, don't leave me when Zayn is- Never mind, I am good. Thanks just walked away into the kitchen which left Louis with an annoyed and frustrated, Zayn and a girlfriend who stood by her guy's side.

Louis tried to reason with Zayn, but he wasn't in the mood for any games that involved his girlfriend of four months. Look, Zayn. I apologize, you know I joke about things like that all the- Zayn interrupts him and shook his head while letting go of (Y.N) hand then took a step forward, toward Louis. I know you do joke about things like that, but not when we are around (Y.N). Zayn, this wasn't a problem, before with your other girlfriends in the past. So, she's different than the other girls, Louis? How is she different, huh? Tell me, Zayn!

She didn't like when best friend's fought but she didn't want to lose Zayn, so she went in between (Y.N) goes in the space between Zayn and Louis to stop them, before a fight occurs in front of everyone. Zayn? Louis, stop this NOW! They turned to face her and looked at her where a tear escaped from both of her eyes. Zayn had his full attention to her and so did, Louis, (Y.N)? No, don't! (Y.N), you don't understa-I do understand that, Zayn did have girlfriends who didn't mind the jokes, but he probably did care about their relationship being jeopardized by those dirty jokes, you and the other three guys say almost everyday. Babe, I apologize for starting this argument with him. You don't have to be, Zayn, she said while stroking his cheek with her thumb.

Louis stood there silent, because she was right about what was said about the four of them, but when it came to them having relationships with girls. Everywhere there was a joke said and it affected the other members who had girlfriends, including himself who was in one. Zayn and (Y.N), had their foreheads against each other while Louis slowly walked away into the kitchen where, we stopped playing, Pokemon.

Hey guys? We looked up at him and gave a small smile, Hey Lou? How did it go with, Zayn? I asked him, a little curious and concerned. Louis turned and gave his attention to me with a crooked smile on his face. We are okay, Liam. (Y.N), stopped us from having a fist fight. I softly nodded and gave him a hug then sat down next to, Niall who was battling against Harry. Well, that's a good sign. His girlfriends never really fight, for their relationship with him but she did. I know, she is a special girl. Yes, she is Louis.

Whatcha guys, playing?, asked Louis who sat down next to Harry. Harry responded while battling Niall who loses the match, We are playing, Pokemon, Louis. Oh, I beat you Niall. Ah shucks, man. Good game, Harry. Thanks buddy. They turned the game off then looked up at Louis and I while putting their, DSi away into their pockets. So, are you and Zayn good, asked Niall out of curiosity.

Yeah, we're good Nialler. Zayn and (Y.N) walk into the kitchen with hands intertwined while walking up to us with a smile on their faces. When the couple walked in, Louis made the effort to apologize for what he said earlier, but Zayn said it wasn't necessary. Zayn, buddy. I am sorry for what I said earlier about the handcu- Zayn shakes his head and smiles while letting go of her hand to give him a brotherly hug.

There is no need, Lou. (Y.N) and I talked about it and it is fine to make jokes about us, but not too suggestive ones. Thanks man. I don't know, if I can stand losing one of my best friends and my brother. Me neither, Lou. And (Y.N)? She takes a step forward and gave, Louis a hug then held Zayn's hands in hers. It's alright, Louis. You are forgiven. Thanks (Y.N

). You're welcome. No I mean, Thank you for making my brother a happy man and for stopping us from having a, bloody fight in your home. Oh, Louis. (Y.N), I meant what I said about that. She nodded and smiled while leaning her head on Zayn's shoulder. I know, you did. Louis was slightly embarrassed and looked at us where he saw us smiling at him. Hey, Niall, Harry, Liam and Louis? Yeah, (Y.N)? Why don't you guys stay over? We replied and shook our heads, No, it's okay (Y.N). You two need some time alone, together? You sure?

Niall nodded and smiled while giving her a hug which she had to let go of Zayn's hand and headed out the door with us following behind. We are 100 percent, sure. She smiles and hugs us back. Okay, I'll see you guys later then. Yeah, you will. Bye (Y.N). Bye Zayn. Bye guys. I will probably, see you guys tomorrow. Okay. We smiled at him and walked to our flat that was just down the street from her place. Goodnight you to you too, guys.

After we have left, Zayn and (Y.N) laid down on the couch and cuddled while catching up on things and just discussing, what we are going to do later on in the week. Babe? Yeah Zayn? Thanks for being different. She giggled and looked up at him. What? I meant, Thanks for not being like other girls who tried to be, something they are not and for liking me, for me. Well, in that case, You are welcome. Any girl in the world, would be honored to be with a guy with many qualities that will make them swoon.

Thanks for saying, Yes on our third date to be shouldn't be thanking me for saying, Yes. You should be, Thanking yourself because I thought, I was invisible to you. We looked into each other's eyes while I shook my head, before giving her a kiss on the lips. You were never invisible to me. You always stood out from the rest.

She was teary-eyed, so I wiped her tears away and smiled down at her then softly gave her a passionate kiss on the lips then cradled her in my arms, Really? Yeah, I always saw you in the crowd, even when you were being pushed around by them. I was, like a glowing light you'll never miss then. Uh huh. (Y.N), you just relax from today's events? I will, because I am not alone and I have you here with me. Yes, you do. When she was finally sleep, I carried her to her bedroom and tucked her in, before getting under the blankets then went to bed with a dream of her in my mind.


End file.
